


Reflections on Animality and Humanity and the Overlap Therein

by sansets



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/pseuds/sansets
Summary: fanmix accompaniment to "Use your heart while it’s beating"





	Reflections on Animality and Humanity and the Overlap Therein

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Use your heart while it’s beating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532140) by [LilyRosePotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosePotter/pseuds/LilyRosePotter). 

> On the one hand, I am SO sorry for being pretentious as fuck here. On the other hand, my favorite part about ABO fics is the push and pull between logic and instinct, and this mix is the outcome of those feels and my Dan/Tommy feels. Thank you so much Maddie for letting me play around in this delightful universe!

**Tracklist:**

1.) Animal Mask - The Mountain Goats 

2.) Desire - Years & Years feat. Tove Lo

3.) Graceless - The National

4.) Histories - Erin McKeown

5.) Monster Ballads - Josh Ritter

6.) Desire - Gaslight Anthem

7.) How to Embrace a Swamp Creature - The Mountain Goats

8.) Born of Frustration - James

9.) Fallen - Gert Taberner

10.) It's Only Me - Dessa

11.) That's Okay - The Hush Sound

12.) Undisclosed Desires - Muse

13.) The Angel Islington - Frank Turner

14.) Hate That You Know Me - Bleachers

15.) Animal Urges - Lo Fang

16.) Monster in Me - Little Mix

17.) Make Me - Mwk

18.) Dance Me to the End of Love - The Civil Wars

19.) Roll No More - Adam Ezra

20.) Light Me Up - Ingrid Michaelson 


End file.
